My Days are Numbered
by Frozenheart1996
Summary: Why is Sasuke doing these things to Sakura? He nearly killed her, then saved her and said he loved her? WTF!


**OK, you guys must be thinking that I'm a FanFic drop out. But really, I'm about to be a school drop out. Not really, but I skipped a year in math, and six of my classes are honor, and then this thing with my ex bestfriend wants to be best friends again, but I have another best friend, and I already left her once to be best friends with my exbest friend, so I'm not going to leave her alone. CONFUSING!!! Anyway, I hope u like this fic! SasukexSakura, lemon, and cursing.**

**My Days are Numbered**

**by Frozenheart1996**

**I don't own Naruto! Applies for all chapters.**

"Sakura! Baby, don't die!" Tsunade screamed, kneeling down in front of the girl covered in blood.

Currently, Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi were on a mission. Four years was a long time to keep searching for Sasuke, so after two, they all gave up, even Naruto. He remained optimistic, especially since he had Hinata as a wife. Tsunade had to learn to do these things, so, although it hurt her, she gave up as well. Sai never knew the man, so didn't care much for him, but was still pissed that his teammates had to suffer this way. Kakashi was sad, glad, and angry. He was sad because veryone had loved Sasuke, and he turned his back on them, glad because everyone was in a gray cloud while not giving up on him, but it had seemed after they gave up, everyone started to relax, but he was also angry because his daughter was forced to stay in a gray cloud. Yes, after Sakura's parents and sister died just after Sasuke left, which left her more depressed, Kakashi and Tsunade adopted her. Though she may have acted happy, almost everyone saw through her painted on mask of fake happiness, like a geisha that had applied too little white base, and the whole village had seen her true face. Now, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and Kakashi were fighting Sugetsu, Juugo, Kabito, and Karin some fifty miles away. Tsunade and Sakura had stayed together to fight their true prolem. Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, Kami, look what you have done, Uchiha! She's dying!" Tsunade screamed. "I can heal her. Well, actually, someone else could heal her. But a price would have to be paid." said Sasuke as he stod two feet infront of mother and daughter. "Whatever it is, I'll do it! Just le her live!" she screamed trying very hard to heal Sakura. "You can't do anything. She has been injected with a poisen that only I have the antidote to. You can pay the price now, or let her die." he said. "What is it, you bastard?! My daughter is dying!" Tsunade screamed. "You give her to me. I take her away, heal her, and she becomes my wife. We kill Orochimaru, and start a clan, a new life, far away from here. Never to show our faces again in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." he said, kneeling down, ready to take her in his arms. Tsunade though for what seemed like a century to Sasuke, and then with a shaky answer, replied," Take her. Heal her, both emotionally and physically. Do not let her go, and always take good care of her." "Very well, then. She is in good graces, Tsunade. Do not worry." he said as he picked her up in his arms. "Mama, no. Don't let him take me. Don't." they heard a small voice say. They both looked at Sakura, and Tsunade took her hand, and said,"Babygirl, don't worry. He'll take good care of you. And if he doesn't, you always have a place to be. Come home, sweety." she said. "I want to see dad, mama. He wouldn't let you give me away." she said, as Sasuke held her tighter. "Oh, baby, you're dying. He's killing you. Daddy will understand. Always remember us. Don't let him take away anything that belongs to you." she said, and looked up at Sasuke with hateful eyes. "You are taking away my daughter, you bastard. You are taking away Kakashi's daughter, too. I hope you're happy, you sinful son of a bitch." and with those words, she kissed Sakura on the cheek, and then looked back up at him, and slapped him hard against his face. She smiled at Sakura, a mothers mile, and said to Sasuke,"Now get out of my sight, you ungrateful bastard." And he lept off. Just as he did, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata ran into the clearing. Tsunade fell to her knees, weeping. Kakashi ran to her side, and he asked,"Where is Sakura?" "I gave her away! She was dying, with a poisen he created, and only he had the antidote. I gave away my daughter!" she screamed. She took out a kunai, and just as she was about to plunge it into her heart, Kakashi grabbed her hand, and forced her to drop the kunai. "You did the right thing, Tsunade. Will we ver see her again?" he asked. She shook her head, and said,"He's killing Orochimaru, and taking her far away. He said she'll never see us again. Did you kill those three?" Kakashi shook his head, and said,"No, they're unconsious. The better of the three, Juugo, gave us info. We spared his life, and he said he wanted to start over, and said he was going to start over in the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls, but the othet two are still alive." he reprted. "I WANT THEM DEAD!!!" she screamed. "Yes, Lady Hokage." Sai said, and jumped off.

Sasuke stopped at a gigantic field. He did some hand signes, and a small village appeared. He walked through the gates, and walked to a building. He was greeted with a 12 year old white haired girl in a brown dress at the big oak wooden door, and walked right past her. He walked right into the kitchen, up a long flight of stairs, and down a long hallway, until stopping in front of another oak door. He pushed it open, and inside was a small room with medical things, a silver railed bed with cloud white pillows and sheets. Sasuke put Sakura on the bed, and took a needle from an organized box, a clean wipe, a band aid, several bandages, madical tape, scissors, gloves, and a small jar of something white. He pulled some in the needle, and then set it all on a tray. He put it on the stand next to her, and she woke up from the harsh lights. "Oh, Sakura, you're awake. That's good. Now I can determine if you are still here or not." he said. He gently lifted up her skirt on her left side, and cut six inches of the white aliner. She started to struggle weakly, and he put a hand on her stomach. "It's alright. I'm not hurting you anymore, Sakura. Just be very still." he said, and she stopped moving. He snapped on the gloves, cleaned a certain area with a barely noticable blue vein, tapped the spot, and stuck the needle into her thigh. She let out a muffled yelp, and he pulled the needle out, and put a band aid on it. He finished cutting the white aliner from her, and threw it in the trash as he began to bandage her wounds. The most damage she had was a deep gash where the kunai drenched in poisen had stuck her in the arm. Ten minutes later, she was fine. Just only sore. "There. You are all fixed up." he said, throwing the plastic glove in the trash. Sakura stayed still in the bed, not moving or saying a word. 'Oh, just great.' Sasuke thought. "Come. you need rest, and new clothes." he said, standing up. When she didn't move, he said,"Sakura, I know you won't be able to move much for the next couple of days, but you can't give me the cold shoulder." "..." No answer. He sighed, and picked her up. He walked down the hall, and opened a thick, dark oak door. Inside, the dark navy curtains were closed. The dark wooden four paster bed was neatly made up with black sheets, and a matching wooden table was at the side, with a blue lamp and a kunai on it. There was a heavy wooden desk with a computer and a computer chair in front of it. There was a chest of drawers across the room, and a chair with a tall stand up lamp to its right.

Sasuke gently put her on the bed, and said,"Wait here, and I'll go get some clothes for you. I just have a feeling that Karin is dead." Sakura stayed still, and kept on thinking about the words that he had said. _"She'll nver see you again." _But her thought were interupted when Sasuke walked back into the room, a black nightgown in his hand. "You should be more comfortable in this." he said, and put it on the bed, and started to pull the zipper at her shirt. "Don't touch me, you bastard." she said, ice and malice in her words. "Sakura, you don't need to be using such a strong tone. I'm only trying to help you." "Help me my ass! You almost killed me, took me away from my family, my village, and then say that you're taking me far away, and you're saying that you're trying to help me?! Why don't you just go drop dead, Sasuke!" she screamed. Sasuke sighed. "Is all that out of your system? And can we please go back to being regular people?"

**...........**

_**SLAP! **_

A loud slap immeted from the hand of a seething Sakura. " I don't love you. I HATE you." she whispered. Sasuke turned his head from the cocked position that she had put it in. He gently smiled, and Sakura suddenly sat up and faced him, and quickly slammed her feet on his chest, and pushed. He was kicked to the other wall, where he landed against it, back first, and then slid down into a seated position. His head was bleeding, and Sakura got up and walked over to him. Only when she was pressing her foot against his chest, which he had falled, and was now on his back, did she notice he didn't fight back. That he _wouldn't _fight back. "What's the matter? The all mighty Sasuke Uchiha afraid of a girl?" she asked. Sasuke stayed still. "Come on, Uchiha. Fight me." she said. "No. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you anymore." he said weakly. It felt there was suddenly a weight taken away from her heart. Her eyes lost the cold glare she had set on him since she slapped him. Her body felt weak and sore intead of heated and anger-filled. She collapsed to her knees, and looked into his eyes, which were open too wide. Her eyes were hurt and shame filled. She was willing to accept his appology. Sasuke brought his hand up to touch her face, but then he remembered what had just happened to him, and it even flashed in his eyes, and dropped his hands. When she saw this act, she picked up his hand and brought it to her face, and let her hand linger on his. She placed his hand over her cheek, and he smiled, and said,"I love you so much, baby." Sakura started to cry, and layed her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I was just mad and upset." she cried. "Shhh. Don't cry. I was expectiong it, Sakura." he said. She cried harder. Sasuke sat up and pulled her up. He stood, her in his arms, and carried her to the bed. Each step hurt, and she knew it. When he laid her down, she wouldn't let go of his hand. She pulled on it like a child, and he understood the gesture. He slipped in the bed with her, and then remembered something. "You need to change. Can I do it this time? Without getting sapped?" he asked. Sakura nodded, and he completely unzipped her shirt, and pulled it off. She shivered, and he said,"I'm not going to do anything, Sakura." He pulled off her skirt, and quickyl pulled the nightgown over her head. "Thank you, Sasuke.....-Kun." Sasuke smiled when he heard the suffix added to his name, and knew he had been forgiven, not by the others, but the one person that really mattered to him.

**All done! The cursing was plentiful in this chapter coughTsunadeandSakuracough, but the lemon is going to be in the next chapter or the third one, tops.**

**But I was thinking of something. Should I have them move far away, which I've already got the plot for that, or should I make them stay in the Sound Village? Also, should I kill Orochimaru, or not? Ten votes and I'll make the choice. So review to get the rest of the story!**


End file.
